1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting a brake system of a vehicle in which in the event of a collision braking force is automatically built up.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 197 53 971 A1 describes a method for controlling a brake system of a vehicle, in which in the event of a collision between the vehicle and another vehicle, a braking force that is greater than the braking force specified by the driver by activating the brake pedal and/or a parking brake is built up at the wheel brakes. This initiates an automatic braking process having very high braking force, which in the event of a collision guarantees that the vehicle remains securely at a standstill or comes to a standstill within a short time. By this means, consequential damage of an accident and the risk of further accidents may be reduced. For example, the position of a vehicle standing at an intersection, which is struck in the rear section by another vehicle, may be maintained or at least the displacement path of the vehicle may be kept short.